peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-24 ; Comments *A four-hour show, due to the clocks going back. The recording starts at around the 12.30 a.m. mark, and ends just after the 'first' two o'clock. Sessions *Sebadoh, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-08-09. None of the tracks present on this recording (although one is announced). No known commercial release. *Strangelove, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-06-30. 'Hopeful' and 'Snakes' not present on this recording. No known commercial release. *Pavement, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-06-23. None of the tracks present on this recording. Available on Slanted & Enchanted: Luxe And Reduxe (Matador). Tracklisting *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'I Take You To Sleep (CD-Body Exit Mind)' (Play It Again Sam) *Faust: 'Just One Second (CD-Faust IV)' (Virgin) *Dirtsman: 'More Unity (7 inch)' (Digital-B) *Strangelove: 'Fire' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Not ashamed to be theatrical, and they pull it off, I think.')'' *Cell: 'Fall 7 inch)' (City Slang) *Public Enemy: 'Hazy Shade Of Criminal (12 inch])' (Def Jam Recordings) *Therapy?: 'Teethgrinder-Tee Hee Dub Mix (12 inch)' (A&M) *(1 a.m. news) *Underground Lovers: 'I Was Right (CD-Leaves Me Blind)' (Guernica) *Thunderground: 'Illegal (EP-The Thunderground EP)' (Infonet) *Sonic Youth: 'Purr-Mark Goodier Session Version (Maxi CD-Youth Against Fascism)' (Geffen) *(tape flip) *Sebadoh: 'Circle Game' (Peel Session) (not recorded) *Ini Kamoze: 'Hotstepper Returns' *Pavement: 'Feed Em To The 5 Lions (Linden) ([EP-Watery, Domestic)' (Matador) *(JP describes the live release that follows in great detail) *Roy Orbison: 'It's Over' *Sonic Youth: 'The Destroyed Room (Maxi CD-Youth Against Fascism)' (Geffen) *Biosphere: 'Microgravity (CD-Microgravity))' (Apollo) *[[Swirlies]: 'Didn't Understand (CD-What To Do About Them)' (Taang!) *''(JP: 'They're one of those bands who I suspect in a couple of years time will be coming over here and recording a Mark Goodier session, but not having time to do one for us, said he bitterly.')'' In fact, the band came over to Europe for a tour in early 1994 and found time to record a Peel Session (recorded 1994-01-29, first broadcast 26 February 1994). *Coupé Cloué: 'Claudie (CD-Maximum Compas From Haiti)' (Earthworks) *''(JP: 'Don't forget, in nine minutes' time, when it becomes two o'clock, it remains two o'clock for an hour. I suppose you could say it goes back to one o'clock, but that's not nearly as exciting, so we'll just pretend it remains two o'clock, and it means that I've got an extra hour of the programme, so for those of you who have switched on your radios in the hope of hearing Lynn Parsons in nine minutes' time, sorry! An hour and nine minutes it is for you.')'' *Strangelove: 'Visionary' (Peel Session) *Elmore James: 'Standing At The Crossroads (CD-The Sky Is Crying: The History Of Elmore James)' (Rhino) *(2 a.m. news-next news at 2 a.m.!) *'unknown'-dance track that samples Laurie Anderson's 'O Superman' File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-10-24 Parts 1-2 ;Length *00:46:36, 00:46:38 ;Other *Good quality mono, 256 kbps *File created from CB050 of 500 Box. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:Unknown